1 Year Anniversary With Write-To-You!
by Write-To-You
Summary: Welcome to the 1 Year Anniversary Celebration with your host, Write-To-You! Come join in with shout outs, shipping songs, Q and A, and more, even though she started all this at 4:00 and really should have in the morning.
1. WHAT IS THIS!

This is weird. I completely agree. And it's not strictly _fanfiction_ , but I feel like I write enough of that stuff to make it okay. If I'm wrong... well, I'll delete this after the 19th is over.

The 19th of September is a very special day for me. It happens to be the day that I first joined . One year ago today I was creating my username and the day after that I posted my first story (stupid spam blocker... :P). Since then it's been a wild ride of writing, meeting people, and responding to reviews and PMs as fast as I possibly can (Which is very, _very_ slow), and writing and posting over 70 fanfictions of the span of a year. Whew!

I want to shout out to a few (lot) of people who I've been very close with, writing PMs and talking and supporting him/her while they support me.

\- PMD1: PMD1 was the first person on who sent me a direct PM, and I will never forget it.

\- : and I currently have 17 different PMs going on at once, just to give you an idea. Not only that, but we are actually writing a collab story together, which has been super fun.

Matthew G Given: I met Matthew G Given when he started commenting on my story, Snowbarry Season 1. We have had a multitude of great conversations, and I always have a blast coming up with theories and ideas about our shows with him.

Druto: Druto is someone I met very recently, but has wormed his way into my heart in record time. He is funny and kind and always makes me smile.

ihateeverybodyandthing: ihateeverybodyandthing is one of the members of the Snowbert Forum. She started as a guest who always had the best comments on my Snowbert stories. Eventually, some of my other Snowbert buddies and I got her to get an account, and it's been 100x better ever since!

Irrevocably: Irrevocably is another member of the Snowbert forum- and another Snowbert member herself, a quite amazing one, at that!

AlphaWolf97100: AlphaWolf97100 is a HUGE fan of the Arrowverse shows, just like me, and we are always talking about whats going to happen next and how _awesome_ the last show was.

Rachel420: Rachel420 and I have been doing Flash PM roleplays for so long now that I can't actually remember when we started. She sticks with me even when I'm awful at getting back to her.

-TercesTardis: TercesTardis is the founder of the most amazing forum in the world- the Snowbert forum! She is awesome and a Snowbert writer, too.

radpineapple: radpineapple, as well as being yet _another_ member of the Snowbert forum, has one of the best and most amusing account names ever. I mean, rad _pineapple_?! :D

\- TopazStars: TopazStars, much like radpineapple, has an awesome account name and is apart of the Snowbert forum. She is also a fellow master at writing shipping parody songs.

All those other people I missed: Because I know there's gonna be someone. Just toss me a comment and I'll put you in, and I apologize in advance :)

All the other people I have yet to meet: Because it's only been a year guys, and I've already done so much! What will year 2 bring?

Now that I'm done being sappy, I'm actually going to talk about what's going on here. I've decided, for my one year anniversary of the best thing I have (so far) ever given my e-mail for, that I will do some fun stuff.

I'm going to have a Q+A, and some other random shipping, lots of parody songs... I'll update this "story" throughout the day (well, it was supposed to be, but I forgot what day it was until 4:05, sooo), so stay tuned!

And if it turns out that it's illegal.. I will wait 24 hours since I first posted the "story" and delete it, no damage done.

Sound good?

And make sure to comment. This is going to be the day of commenting.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Anti-Cyber Stalker Q and A

Anti-Cyber-Stalker Q+A with Write-To-You

Q: How long have you had an account on as of September 19th, 2017?

A: Um... 1 Year. Duh

Q: What is your favorite story you've every posted?

A: THERE'S TOO MANY TO PICK FROM!

Q: What's the best story you've ever posted?

A: _Somethings Are Just Meant to Be_. Though I really liked _Wedding Bells and a Blue Ring_ , too.

Q: What is your favorite ship as of September 19th, 2017?

A: Shirbert (Anne/Gilbert). But that's mostly because they have _always_ been my favorite ship. Most people would be correct in assuming that was other favorite is Snowbert.

Q: Could you order the Arrowverse shows, from favorite to least favorite?

A: Yes.

Q: Okay... _will_ you order them? Right now?

A: Flash, Legends/Supergirl (depending on the episode I saw last and what was in it), Arrow.

Q: What is your favorite forum?

A: THE SNOWBERT FORUM! #TeamSnowbert #Snowbert4Ever #Snowbert4TheWin #OSD (Obsessive Snowbert Disorder) #WasThatALittleMuch?

Q: How old are you?

A: Um... ANTI CYBER STALKER, THANKS!

Q: What is your name?

A: ... ... ... ... Write-To-You.

Q: What is your favorite thing about writing fanfiction?

A: Being able to help myself and others get over difficult times for our ships during show seasons when we find out that the writers don't care about them _quite_ as much as we do. Also, being able to get my ideas out in short story form so I can practice being a better writer.

Q: What is your favorite thing about posting fanfiction?

A: Seeing how much people like my stories :) (okay, that sounded really pompous, sorry. It's a moral booster!)

Q: What is your favorite thing about reading fanfiction?

A: Therapy. And not having to write it.

Q: Who is your favorite television character?

A: We're _seriously_ doing this right now?!

Q: _I'll_ ask the questions here.

A: Is that a question?

Q: No.

A: Is _that_?

Q: Who is your favorite writer on ?

A: Uh... no comment...?

Q: What is your plan in life?

A: I want to become a journalist! Writing is my passion (well _that_ was cheesy), but I don't think that creative writing is a steady job, especially how _SLOW_ I am at it. If fanfiction was a job, on the other hand...

Q: What's your favorite show, as of September 19th, 2017?

A: The Flash.

Q: What is/are your favorite book(s), as of September 19th, 2017?

A: Whew, here we go. The Harry Potter series, The Incorrigible Children of Ashton Place series, All the Wrong Questions series, a Series of Unfortunate Events, and a few other random books that are just SO GOOD.

Q: What is/are your favorite movie(s), as of September 19th, 2017?

A: Rogue 1, Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, A Princess Bride, Now You See Me 2, and, like, half of the Marvel-Verse movies out there.

Q: What is/are your favorite song(s), as of September 19th, 2017?

A: This changes. A lot. Right now it's The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. But I enjoy all of my shipping songs (check them out on my profile!), too.

Q: What is your favorite letter?

A: Um... ignoring how weird that question is, I like the letter Y a lot. It's nice in calligraphy when you can end the word with a "Y" and send the tail back over the whole word. A capital T is also nice.

Q: What is your favorite word?

A: Gee, that's tough. I really like the word tintinnabulation. And ramification.


	3. HashtagFanfictionWriterHashtags

#FanfictionWriterHashtags101

#Write-To-You

#WTY

#ArrowverseAuthor

#HardcoreShipper

#OTPs

#TheFlash

#Supergirl

#TheArrow

#LegendsOfTomorrow

#GeekyGirl

#1YearAnniversary

#BadAtGettingBack2PMs

#Fanfiction4Ever

#Author'sNotesAllTheWay

#LifeGoals

#70Stories!


	4. When You Ship Someone (song 1)

When You Ship Someone (a shippers parody of When You Love Someone by James TW)

V1:

Come home early after class

Lock myself in my room

And shut the door

I'm promise I'm not doing work

Though I am still thinking

so hard

V2:

What is this all about?

I just keep geeking out

Nobody knows

What I've been doing with my time

My mind is occupied

I think it shows

Pre-C:

It don't make sense, trust me on this

I can't quite fathom what's goin' on in my head

It don't make sense

Explaining a show

But you guys should know...

Chorus:

Sometimes two people fall into love

Sometimes shipping cannon is better then not

Some things you can't tell your father 'cause he'll roll his eyes

And won't understand

When you ship someone

V3:

The writers are to blame

They don't care for my ship the same

Way as I care

It will be mostly the same

My mind'll only be away

When my show airs...

Pre-C:

It don't make sense, trust me on this

I can't quite fathom what's goin' on in my head

It don't make sense

Explaining a show

But you guys should know...

Chorus:

Sometimes two people fall into love

Sometimes shipping cannon is better then not

Some things you can't tell your father 'cause he'll roll his eyes

And won't understand

When you ship someone

When you ship someone

V-4:

Come home early after class

Lock yourself in my room

And shut the door

And if I'm crying on the couch

Don't let it freak you out

I just ship so hard...

Chorus:

Sometimes two people fall into love

Sometimes shipping cannon is better then not

Some things you can't tell your father 'cause he'll roll his eyes

And won't understand

When you ship someone

When you ship someone

When you ship someone

When you ship someone


	5. Everything Has Changed (song 2)

Everything Has Changed (the Snowbert Shipper re-write of Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran)

Verse 1:

All I knew that long Christmas night

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since I opened up to you

Is blue eyes and blond hair and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

Pre-C:

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Chorus:

'Cause all I know is I said, "Hello."

And your eyes look so real and warm

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I saw is you by the door

You had my heart from when I first saw yours, oh

All I know since you saved my heart is everything has changed

Verse 2:

And all my walls stood tall and icy blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and let everything out for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

Pre-C:

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Chorus:

'Cause all I know is I said, "Hello."

And your eyes look so real and warm

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I saw is you by the door

You had my heart from when I first saw yours, oh

All I know since you saved my heart is everything has changed

Bridge:

I suddenly I know why

I've found you after all this time, oh, oh, oh.

Because your face is real tonight

I can't get it out of my mind.

Pre-C:

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Chorus:

'Cause all I know is I said, "Hello."

And your eyes look so real and warm

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I saw is you by the door

You had my heart from when I first saw yours, oh

All I know since you saved my heart is everything has changed

Chorus:

All I know is we said, "Hello."

I'm trying not to raise my hopes

All I know is snow and rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

I've been better since I saw your face

All I know since you saved my heart is everything has changed


	6. Never Stopped Loving You (song 3)

Never Stopped Loving You (The Snowbert Shipper re-write of The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)

He was sensible and so incredible

And liked to make Cisco jealous

He said everything I needed to hear and it's like

I couldn't've asked for anything better

He would open up my door and I would get into his car

And he'd say, you look beautiful tonight

And I feel better then fine

Now I miss laughing and science

And how things never changed

And it's 8 a.m. and I'm calling your name

You were so in love and I'm to blame

I never stopped loving you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

You gave me the best kind of rush

Didn't think I could still feel that much

And I never stopped loving you

He respected my space and never made me wait

And he called exactly when he said he would

He actually met my mother

And didn't press about my father

He was handsome and endearing and uncomfortable

Now I miss laughing and science

And how things never changed

And it's 8 a.m. and I'm calling your name

You were so in love and I'm to blame

I never stopped loving you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

You gave me the best kind of rush

Didn't think I could still feel that much

And I never stopped loving you

They can't see the smile I'm fakin'

And my heart's keeps breakin'

I can't feel anything at all

My love for you was wild and crazy

And you were just so amazing, intoxicating, complicated

Got away by my mistake and now

Now I miss laughing and science

And how things never changed

And it's 8 a.m. and I'm calling your name

You were so in love and I'm to blame

I never stopped loving you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

You gave me the best kind of rush

Didn't think I could still feel that much

And I never stopped loving you

And I never stopped loving you

Didn't think I could still feel that much

And I never stopped loving you


	7. Shippers Like Us (song 4)

Shippers Like Us- A shippers remake (People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson)

Hey, everybody feels it

Everybody wants their pairing to be really there

And hey, yeah I know what you're going through

Everybody has that ship even when they think they don't care

Oh, shippers like us we've gotta stick together

Watch the show as it airs, Netflix comes much later

Here's to the pairing's scenes we've forgotten

It can be hard to ship when it's not cannon

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

We are all misfits living in a clash of ship wars

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Hey, this is not just a phase

We're all gonna ship this ship until the end of our days

Just wait, everything will be okay

Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Oh, shippers like us we've gotta stick together

Watch the show as it airs, Netflix comes much later

Here's to the pairing's scenes we've forgotten

It can be hard to ship when it's not cannon

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

We are all hopers living in a clash of ship wars

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta turn it up loud and defend your opinion

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Show writers can destroy you, show writers can destroy me

These are the ships that we choose, these are the ships we won't leave

So throw your hands in the air, start typing if you dare

Tonight we're gonna write forever

Everybody feels it,

Everybody wishes that their ship was a fan-fave...

Oh, shippers like us we've gotta stick together

Watch the show as it airs, Netflix comes much later

Here's to the pairing's scenes we've forgotten

It can be hard to ship when it's not cannon

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

We are all misfits living in a clash of ship wars

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta turn it up loud and defend your opinion

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

We are all misfits living in a clash of ship wars

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta turn it up loud and defend your opinion

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Write fanfics for the shippers like us, the shippers like us


	8. Anti-Cyber Stalker Q and A pt 2

Anti-Cyber-Stalker Q+A with Write-To-You Pt.2

(thanks to Druto for some questions!)

Q: How did you come to know about fanfiction?

A: I came to know about fanfiction when I looked up some shipping stuff for a show called Psych, and found my first story archive.

It literally changed my life.

Q: What was the first story you wrote?

A: It was this story I haven't actually ever posted because it's pretty much just song lyrics and that's illegal. It was called "Drop In the Ocean", it was a Winnara story, and I was very proud of it at the time :D

Q: Your favorite fic?

A: OMG WAAAAY TOO HARD!

Q: The first fic that made you cry?

A: Huh. Probably a fix-it of some sort. Happy tears, you know the sort. I don't cry very much from content like books and movies and television shows, but throw some heartbreaking Doomsday fix-its or Legends of Tomorrow 1x15 fix-its at my and the waterworks may start up :)

Q: What is the funniest fic you've ever read?

A: Gee, that's really hard too! I think some of the funniest fics out there are ones that are like text conversations between team flash, or just some funny, fluffy, borderline crack stuff. That kind of thing.

And I saved this bookmark called "The Funnies Flash FF". It's called "Wonderwall", and is on AO3 (don't know, it might be on , too). But I'm re-scanning it right now and I don't think it's the funniest XD

Q: What is your favorite typing-emoji face?

A: Hmmm... either :) or XD.

Q: What was the first fanfiction you ever read?

A: OMG I still remember it... it was this Shawn Whump one (Psych)... Gosh, I can't remember the name, I just remember he got hit in the head with baseball. It wasn't very good. But still! It was the very first one, so it must have done _something_ right!

Q: What is the first material you wrote for?

A: Supergirl. But my first _posted_ material was the Flash. I think that's why I'm so popular for Snowbarry...

Q: What is the first non-Arrowverse material you wrote fanfiction for?

A: I'm pretty sure it was Anne of Green Gables. My sister and I both wrote for that for a bit (though she doesn't have an account and it was, like, 1 story).

Q: What was the first story you posted?

A: Cisco Ramon, Matchmaker Extraordinaire. I remember it well. I posted it on a Tuesday :)

Q: What was your first comment?

A: Sigh... It was this really trashy one with a lot of swears, unfortunately. But, like, 89% of all my other comments have been a-okay, so that is just fine.

Q: What is the story that is the most fun to write?

A: It's one I actually haven't posted yet. It's going to be called AV High, and it's this massive High school AU that my sister is OBSESSED with. I wanted to start posting it today... but I want to finish it before I start, so maybe next year. LOL, just kidding XD

Q: How many more questions are we going for here?

A: As many as I can come up with? I'm slowing down, though.

Q: Now for some random questions that have more to do with you then fanfiction...

A: Okaaay...?

Q: Who is your favorite youtuber?

A: UnspeakableGaming or Moosecraft. They do minecraft videos.

Q: Who is your celebrity crush?

A: Huh. I actually don't know if I have one right now. Tom Felton, maybe? Chris Evans? I used to have one on Jeremy Jordan... but then Winn got annoying so that kind of went away.

Q: What's your favorite video game?

A: MINECRAFT!

Q: Do you have pets?

A: Yes indeed, 2 cats. They are my babies :)

Q: Who is your favorite artist?

A: TAYLOR SWIFT!

Q: What's your favorite hashtag from the #FanfictionWriter'sHashtags section?

A: #ArrowverseAuthor or #Fanfiction4Ever.

Q: What is LIFE?

A: And that is a good place to end, don't you think?

 **Thanks for making this day (er, afternoon. Hour. Whatever) so special guys! I love you all and you are AMAZING. You have made this seriously one of the best years of my life!**


End file.
